Dont Close Your Heart
by xDeflowerxThexAngelx
Summary: Alexis is Tommy Dreamer's long lost sister, with a troubled past. What happens when she meets Tommy's long time enemy Raven? violence and adult themes. My first written fanfic. Not too good at summary's, but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

She ran wildly through the dark streets of the city. Her long, wavy, raven coloured hair, whipping around in the wind. Her emerald eyes bright with tears. The rain pelting down overhead. She turned around to see if he was still behind her. In that instant she looked back, she tripped and fell with a thud on the pavement, grazing her hands and knees.

She tried to get up, but someone grabbed her hair, and slammed her back onto the soaking wet pavement. She screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. No one did. No one ever does. She looked into the eyes of her attacker. It was him. He'd found her. The wicked smile on his face sent chills down her spine.

"Think you can get away from me that easy huh?"

She tried to suppress the new tears stinging in her eyes. She knew this time that there was no escape. He had her. And she didn't have the will to run anymore. She hung her head in defeat and stopped struggling against his grip.

"That's my girl." He said, the smile still imprinted on his face.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a car. He threw her in the backseat, and they drove away. She was on her way back to hell.

------------

Alexis awoke in a cold sweat. Shivering. Knocking at her door brought her out of her nightmare. She calmed herself as she got up, put on her robe, and walked to the door. She looked through the peep-hole. It was her landlord. _Damn, I forgot to pay the rent yesterday. _She thought as she opened the door.

"Mr Tarazin, I know. The rent. I was gonna drop it to you on my way to work later. I'm sorry."

"Alexis, you know I like my rent on time. Do you have it now?"

"Yeah I do. Come in, I'll just get it."

She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the envelope with the rent money in it off the counter and walked back to the door.

Mr Tarazin left, happy to have his money. Lex went back into her bedroom, picked out some clothes, and went to have a shower.

An hour later she was out the door and on her way to work.

She worked part-time at a local bar serving drinks. It's not the nicest place, but its work. There was always some guy trying to hit on her, buy her drinks, or hassle her when she left for the night. It didn't bother her that much anymore. She had gotten used to it, and the bouncer would always be there if someone was giving her a hard time. Jay, he was a nice guy, one of the only real nice guys left in L.A.

Tonight was just like every other night. The bar was packed with regulars, and a few new faces. She didn't pay much attention to who they were, she was too busy.

"Hey sweetie, can I get a couple of beers?"

Lex looked at the man who was talking to her, she recognised him instantly. She stood there staring at him for a moment before she got the drinks.

She couldn't believe she missed it, she should have known they were going to be in town. That man was Rob Van Dam; he worked with her brother in the WWF. Lex and her brother, Tommy Dreamer, hadn't seen each other, or spoken to each other, for about 4 years.

She watched him every week, but he probably thought she was dead.

Lex told Shane, one of the other guys working that night, that she was going on her break. She had to get out of there; she couldn't let Tommy see her. Not now. Not like this.

It was too late.

As she was walking out the door someone grabbed her arm.

"Lex?" He looked into her eyes; he couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him, after all these years. He'd finally found his little sister.

"Hi Tommy."

That's all she could think to say. What do you say to someone who thought you were dead?

She could see the tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Lex did the only thing she could think to do; she hugged her big brother.

After Tommy told his friends he was leaving, and Lex told her manager she wasn't feeling well and going home, she took him to her apartment. The walk there was really quiet. Neither knew what to say to each other.

When they got inside, Lex went and got changed and Tommy got himself a glass of water. When she came out, Tommy looked at his sister. She'd changed a lot since the last time he saw her. Her hair was the same, long, dark and wavy, only now she had a few streaks of purple, green and white. Now she had tattoos and piercings, quite a few of them; but the clothes she wore were still the same style she wore when she was 18, a punk-goth style.

Lex noticed what he was doing; she was doing the same thing. Her brother hadn't changed much. He looked a little older, and a little more worn down. Probably from the years of wrestling and travelling.

Lex smiled at him, and gestured for him to sit down. They both sat on the couch looking at each other, not sure of how to start the conversation.

"What happened to you?" Tommy decided to get straight to the point. He wanted to know exactly what happened to her.

Lex could see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't look at him. She wanted to tell him everything she'd been through; why she left; where she's been. But she was so scared that he'd hate her because of it.

Tommy watched as Lex fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She looked so sad. He could tell that she was contemplating whether to tell him. It must be really bad if she doesn't want to tell him about it. They used to be so close. They were best friends, she would tell him everything. That's all he wanted; to have his little sister back, the way it was before.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she remembered the last 4 years. She looked over at Tommy, he could see the tears beginning to slowly run down her cheeks. He moved closer to her and held her hand in his.

Lex looked her brother straight in the eyes, "I've been so lost Tommy."

Tommy held Lex in his arms as she wept. She let out all the tears that had been building up inside her.

"It's ok sweetie." He said as he rubbed her back. It killed him to see her this upset, especially when he didn't know what had happened to make her this way.

Lex managed to calm herself down, and sat back up. She grabbed some tissues from the table in front of them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just break down like that." She said with a sob. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Tommy held her hand. "It's alright Lex. I just wish you would tell me what happened."

She looked at her hands, intertwined with his. She was ashamed of her past. But her worst fear has always been that her brother will be ashamed of her.

For the rest of the night they talked about everything that happened from when she left. They talked about Tommy, and his wrestling. Lex told him about what she'd been through, but not everything. She couldn't handle talking about everything in one night.

"I left, because I couldn't take mum and dad anymore. I know I wasn't the 'perfect daughter', and I couldn't be. They wouldn't accept me for who I am at all. I can understand them being pissed and disappointed about the drugs and drinking and all that, even though it wasn't much then. But they would yell at me and threaten to kick me out if I coloured my hair, or even wore a fucking band T-shirt. Dad started going off at me for any little thing. I bet they never told you that he hit me a few times."

Tommy looked at Lex with confusion; their father wouldn't ever hit a woman, especially not his own daughter. Would he?

Lex knew he'd never believe her.

"Just forget it. You won't believe me anyway." She said as she got up off the lounge.

"Wait, Lex. I do believe you. It's just... Dad...I would of never thought that he would…"

Tommy couldn't bring himself to say it. He just looked at her. When he saw the sadness in her eyes, he knew this wasn't the worst of what she'd been through.

Lex decided it was now or never, she was going to tell him. She sat back down next to him, and for the next two hours she recounted her life.

She told him about the fights with their parents; the 'friends' she used to hang around with; the drinking; the drugs; the boys she went out with, and the beatings from them; the heavy drug use, being addicted to cocaine and heroin. She told him everything, well nearly everything. She even told him about how one of the guys she was with for nearly a year, would repeatedly beat and rape her on nearly a daily basis.

It was all too much for Tommy to take. He couldn't listen to anymore. He stood up and started pacing around the room. Why did this have to happen to her? Why didn't she call him for help? He would have dropped everything to help her. He just couldn't understand.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you." He said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I couldn't take it if you hated me."

"I could never hate you Alexis. I love you." Tommy said, and then pulled her into a hug.

Tommy stayed at Lex's that night. He didn't want to leave her again.

The next morning they decided to go out to get their favourite breakfast meal. Pancakes.

Lex completely covered her pancakes in syrup, they were soaked, and it formed a pool on the plate.

"Eww. That's so gross." Tommy said while giving Lex's plate a disgusted look and shook his head.

"Yummy." Lex said with a smile. It was still the same as when they were kids. She'd smother her food in whatever she could, and he'd give her horrible looks and make faces.

They ate their breakfast, and left the dinner, heading for Tommy's rental car. When they got in the car Tommy turned to Lex,

"You wanna come to the arena with me? Meet some of the guys. Hang out with your big bro?"

"Hmm… maybe… as long as you don't embarrass me" She said and giggled.

Tommy raised his right hand, "I swear."

They both started laughing. She missed this.

"Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later Tommy and Lex had reached the Arena. They went inside and started walking around looking for the cafeteria, where everyone usually hung out.

When they finally found it Tommy saw Rob sitting at a table on his own listening to music. They walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Tommy, where did you go last night?... Who's this?" Rob stared at Lex. Both Tommy and Lex knew what he was thinking. Tommy shook his head.

"Dude, this is my little sister. We haven't seen each other for years. I ran into her at the bar last night, so we left to catch up."

"Cool. I'm Rob Van Dam." He said, extending his hand to shake hers. She took it.

"Alexis, or Lex."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Tommy and Rob talked for a few minutes about the show that night, discussing their matches. Lex started to get bored when the conversation drifted to Stacey Keibler after she had walked into the room wearing a micro-mini skirt.

"Guys, I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air. I'll meet you in your locker room later Tommy."

"Ok Lex. Just be careful."

She waved at them as she was walking away.

Lex made her way to the exit at the back of the arena and stepped outside. There were a few trucks lined up with technician's running back and forward between them and the arena. She kept walking past them, around a corner, there were piles of boxes and creates. _Looks like a good place to sit_, she thought, and walked over to them.

Just as Lex stepped in front of the first box, a man appeared from behind one of the huge creates. She jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't know that anyone was here." Lex said looking at her feet.

The man just stared at her.

Lex looked up to see who he was. It was Raven. She recognised him from watching the shows. She remembered watching the matches between her brother and Raven. They were brutal to say the least.

"I'm sorry." She said again as she turned to leave.

Raven watched her as she walked back around the corner. Her face looked vaguely familiar to him, but he just couldn't place it. The look she gave him showed that she knew who he was. _Probably just another ring rat_, he thought, before he went back into the darkness behind the creates.

Lex walked back into the arena to find her brother. She was still a little shook-up from running into Raven. He was one of the other wrestlers she always watched; she had a bit of a crush on him at one stage. But she would never tell Tommy about that, he'd probably disown her.

After ten minutes of searching for Tommy and Rob's locker room, she gave up and put here earphones in and turned on her ipod. She skipped through a few songs till she found Jack Off Jill, one of her favourite bands. Lex strolled down the halls mouthing the lyrics to Devil with the black dress on, and looking to the names on the doors.

She started singing along softly, there was no one around, so no one could hear her. So she thought anyway.

She finally found Tommy's locker room, and knocked. She really didn't want to walk in on her brother changing. Tommy answered the door and let her in.

"So, she's Tommy's long lost sister. Interesting." Raven quietly mumbled to himself.

Back in ECW after their feud, when they had become tag team partners, and somewhat friends, Tommy had told Raven about his little sister, Alexis, yes, that was her name. Tommy told him about how she ran away, and that he hadn't heard from her, no one had. Their family presumed she was dead. But now, it seems she's back. _Hmm… I might have to talk to Rob later…_ He thought as he slipped away back to his locker room.

"I thought you'd be gone longer" Tommy said as Lex sat on the bench on the other side of the room.

"Yeah. I just ran into someone. Kinda freaked me out a bit. That's all."

"Who was it?"

"Oh, umm.. No one. Don't worry about it."

Tommy gave Lex a strange look. Why wouldn't she tell him who it was? His immediate thoughts were that it was one of her ex's. He really hoped it was just that she didn't want him to beat on one of the other guys.

Rob could sense the tension building in the room and decided to break the silence.

"So Lex, would you like to see the ring?"

Lex smiled at him, "Sure."

The three of them left the room and went out to show Lex the ring. She was amazed at how big it really was, and how big the arena looked from down there.

Later that night

The show had started. Tommy and Rob were up next. They had a tag match against Raven and Stevie Richards. A Ravens rules tornado tag team match. There's definitely going to be blood spilled in this match.

"Good luck guys. Be careful, and don't kill them." Lex said as she hugged both Tommy and Rob.

"Haha. We won't kill them… Put them in hospital, maybe, but kill them… probably not." They all laughed at Rob's statement.

Just then Raven and Stevie came around the corner ready to go out. The four men stared each other down. When ravens music came on, Raven smiled a sick and twisted smile at Tommy, then looked at Lex. They walked out to the ring and waited for Tommy and Rob to join them.

Rob's music came on, and Tommy gave Lex a kiss on the cheek, "We'll meet you back in the locker room."

They both went out down the ramp and into the ring. Lex went back to their room to watch the match, she hoped no one got seriously hurt.

The match started out with Raven taking on Rob, and Tommy taking on Stevie. After a few chair shots, heads being smashed on anything and everything, and a DDT, Raven and Tommy were the only ones left in the ring. They locked up, Raven getting the upper hand almost immediately. They battled it out for about five minutes before Raven got Tommy with the drop-toe-hold onto the chair and pinned him for the win. Stevie re-joined Raven in the ring, and the ref raised their arms in victory.

Raven knelt down next to Tommy, who was still laid out on the mat, and whispered to him,

"I had a little run in with a girl earlier today. Pretty young thing. Poor girl looked a bit scared when she saw me. I know who she is Tommy. Your baby sister, Alexis."

Tommy had a look that could kill. Raven just snickered and left the ring.

Rob rolled into the ring to help his friend back up the ramp. He was still a bit out of it from the monkey flip into the guard rail around the ring. He saw the look on Tommy's face, he'd seen Raven whisper something to him. He knew that if Tommy could move, he'd be charging up the ramp and beating the crap out of Raven right now, but he didn't know why. Yet.

**-----**

**A/N**

**well, that was chaper 2. i write this story during IT at school, so i should have at least a new chaper up every week. and the holidays are coming up in 2 weeks, so maybe i'll even finish this one then. thanks for reading :)**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy and Rob slowly made their way back to the locker room after being checked out by the medic. Tommy told Rob what raven had said to him back in the ring.

"What does that mean? Do you think he might do something to Lex?"

"I don't know. You never can tell with him. He's a sadistic bastard. If he even thinks about hurting Lex, I'll kill him."

"I'm right there with you man."

When Tommy and Rob entered the locker room, they saw Lex sitting on the ground in front of the TV with her legs out in front of her. As soon as she saw them come in she jumped up and hugged Tommy.

"Are you ok? It looked like you took quite a beating out there."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've been through a lot worse." Tommy said with a small chuckle.

Later after the show, Lex, Tommy and Rob went back to the hotel that Tommy and Rob were staying at. Tommy wanted Lex to stay with him, he didn't want her to be alone, and he also wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

They were all in the same room, as Tommy and Rob usually bunk together.

"I don't think there's gonna be enough room in here guys." Lex said laughing.

"Sure there is." Tommy Replied.

"Yeah, you can share with me." Rob said with a cocky grin on his face.

Tommy just punched him in the arm.

"Haha. Ok, ok, calm down boys. I'll take the couch." Lex knew there was no getting out of this. Which she didn't want to, but it was a bit cramped.

Two hours after the three of them had got settled and gone to bed, Lex woke up. She had another nightmare. She got up, grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom, and got changed. She decided to go for a walk around the hotel for a little while.

She strolled through the hall way, and came to a set of stairs that went all the way up to the roof. It took about 7 minutes to reach the roof from her floor.

Lex walked over to the ledge, she looked out over the city. It was beautiful. It always was. She loved going onto the roof of her apartment building at night when she couldn't sleep. She could lay there and look up at the stares, or look out at L.A at night.

There was a slight chilly breeze; she wrapped her arms around her. She looked down to the people who were still out at 3am. The usual people you see at this time in this city. Then something caught her eye, a woman. She was speed walking along the street opposite her. She kept looking behind her, clinging to the bag on her shoulder. Even from this distance Lex could tell that her face was a mask of horror. She knew what the woman was going through. After all, that was her not too long ago.

"Thinking of jumping?"

Lex jumped, startled by the voice that appeared out of nowhere. She turned around to come face to face with Raven. He gave her a slight crooked grin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"T-That's ok. I-I was just… I couldn't sleep."

Lex looked down at the ground, she knew she was blushing. Raven moved to the side slightly to allow her to move away from the edge.

"Your Tommy's little sister aren't you?" Raven asked, trying to get her to look up at him.

She lifted her eyes to him, "Yeah."

Raven held out his hand to her. "I'm Raven"

"I know." Lex looked him in the eyes for a second before looking away again. "I'm Lex."

"I know." Raven replied.

Lex looked at him, puzzled. _How does he know who I am? Tommy wouldn't of told him, would he? He hates him._

"Back in ECW during the short time Tommy and I were… friends… He told me about you."

"Oh."

Lex didn't know what to do. She knew If her brother saw Raven talking to her, he'd probably kill him. She knew she should just leave and go back to Tommy's room. But she didn't want to. Instead she went and sat down on a concrete block. Raven came over to join her.

"So where have you been all these years?" Raven wanted to find out as much as he could about this girl. Though he wasn't sure if it was so he could use it against Tommy, or if he really did just want to know her.

Lex looked at Raven. Her eyes searching his. Then she looked back out at the city.

"Here. Mostly." She finally replied.

Raven looked from Lex to the lights of L.A. It was a beautiful city. But there was so much that went unseen by most. The look in Lex's eyes told him that she knew of that world. At that moment, he felt sorry for her. He didn't know what happened to her, but he could tell something had, and that is was something bad.

Lex noticed that neither of them had said anything for a few minutes, and got up.

"I should get back. If Tommy wakes up and I'm not there, he'll have a fit." She said with a small smile.

Raven only nodded in agreement.

Lex went to leave, when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"There's a nice place a few blocks away, I guess you'd know it, would you like to join me for a few drinks tomorrow night?"

Lex studied him, what was he up to. Did he really want to go out with her, or does he just want to use her, for whatever reason?

"What place?" She said as he let go of her wrist.

"It's a small bar on 36th street, The Mir.. "

"Mirage."

"So you know it then"

"Yeah. I work there."

"How's 8 sound?"

"I don't know Raven, I mean, my brother, he.."

"Don't worry about him. So, what do you say?"

Lex paused for a moment. "I'll meet you there at 8."

She hurried away and down the stairs. Raven smiled as he watched her walk away.

-------

**let me know what you think. it'll pick up more soon. **

**review: )**


	4. Chapter 4

Lex went quietly snuck back into the hotel room, not wanting to wake up Tommy or Rob. She took off her jeans and laid down on the couch. She spent the next 2 hours staring up at the ceiling thinking about Raven. She didn't know what he was up to, or if he was up to anything at all. She knew she'd have to come up with something to tell Tommy so she could meet Raven at the bar.

Lex finally drifted asleep around 5am.

The day went by pretty quickly. Rob had left to do a signing, and Tommy and Lex went back to her apartment.

"Pack whatever you need, and you can come on the road with me for a while. I want to make up for the last few years we've missed." Tommy told Lex while they were making lunch.

"I don't know Tommy, I mean, I have things here. There's my job. I can't just not show up for a few months."

"Well... Tell them you need some time off, for family. They should let you have at lest a few weeks off right?"

"I guess." Lex thought this might be the perfect excuse to get away tonight to see Raven. "How about I go in tonight? You guys are leaving tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect. I'll go see my boss tonight. He's always there after 8."

Lex did feel a bit guilty for lying to her brother. But for some reason, she really wanted to get to know Raven. Or at least, find out what he was up to. It's not like she can tell Tommy what's going on, he'd freak.

They spent the rest of the day packing a couple of bags of Lex's things, and watched a movie.

"I'll stay here tonight, I'll meet you in the morning." Lex said to Tommy when it was time for him to leave.

"OK. I'll pick you up at 9."

Tommy left, and Lex went to get ready for her date with Raven. _No, it's not a date. It's just...I don't know. Maybe it is a date. _

Lex left her apartment at 7:30, as she had to walk a few blocks to get to the bar. And she wanted to talk to her boss before Raven got there.

Lex spoke to her boss, he was cool with her having time off. He thought it was great that she was spending time with her brother.

It was 8:15, Lex was starting to think that Raven wasn't coming. _He's probably sitting in his hotel room laughing at me right now. _But not three seconds after she thought that, Raven walked up to her.

"Hey. Sorry I'm a bit late; Vince stopped me in the lobby. He needed to talk to me about a match."

"That's ok. I had to talk to my boss about having time off anyway."

_Hmm... So Lex will be joining Tommy for a while. Good. Very good. _Raven thought as he ordered his beer.

They sipped at their drinks, and made small talk for the first hour or so, until Raven finally asked the question.

"Why did you leave home? I don't mean to but into your personal life, but, I just remember Tommy always saying how he couldn't understand what made you leave."

Maybe it was too early in their 'relationship' to ask that question. Lex looked down at her hands, which were tightly gripping her blueberry vodka.

_Shit_Raven said to himself at her sudden withdrawal at his question.

"I'm sorry. It's not my place." He said, hoping that she would look back up at him.

She did, and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

He felt a ping of guilt rush through his body. Why did this girl make him feel like this? He hated it. All he wanted was to use her to get to Tommy. Well, that's what the original plan was. But this girl, there was something about her. Something different. Special.

Lex gave weak smile.

"It's alright. I just... I don't really want to talk about it."

For the rest of the night Raven and Lex talked about what movies and music they liked, finding they like many of the same things, Raven's career, and of course, Tommy as a kid. Raven found it hilarious that Tommy was a complete Star Wars geek.

"He had everything, even a Jedi backpack."

Raven laughed as Lex recalled her memories of Tommy and his Jedi costume complete with a green Lightsaber.

"I never understood it. I mean, I like the movies, but their not THAT great." Lex laughed.

"Yeah. There are better movies more worthy of a cult following."

Raven, despite his trying not to, was really enjoying himself with Lex. He found himself truly interested in her, and all thoughts of using her to get to Tommy had been swept from his mind the first time he saw he smile, a real smile.

"It's getting a bit late, I should get back. Tommy's picking me up at 9 in the morning." Lex said to Raven before she finished off her drink.

Raven grabbed his jacket off the chair next to him, "OK. I'll walk you home."

Lex smiled at him as she put on her coat.

They walked back to Lex's apartment, talking about a band from a poster they saw. When they made it to Lex's building Raven smiled at Lex and said,

"I'll see you at the next arena." And gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

Lex couldn't stop herself from blushing, and smiled up at Raven. He walked away; back down the street towards some taxi's waiting on the curb.

Lex went inside and up to her room, smiling the whole way. Even when she was trying to get to sleep, she just couldn't stop smiling.

The next morning, Lex was up and ready to go when Tommy arrived at 9. They packed Lex's bags into his car, and began the 6 hour drive to the next city where the show was being held.

Lex slept for most of the drive, only waking every hour or so to rip off Tommy for the music he was playing, or when they pulled over anywhere.

Tommy was so glad to have his sister back in his life.


End file.
